Better Off Alone (1)
An episode of Season 10. Summary K.C.'s mother wants him back. But he's not buying the Mom act, and he'll do anything to stay away from her... even if he has to destroy himself in the process. Meanwhile, Clare's struggles with writing about non-vampire topics lead her to an infuriating—and intriguing—new study partner. And Alli asks Dave for guy advice, but he misunderstands which guy she means. Main Plot Everyone is cheering at the first football game of the season. As the football is thrown and the seconds run out, K.C. manages to receive the game winning touchdown. In the end, Degrassi wins. After the game, K.C. is congratulated by Jenna just as K.C.'s mom appears. They talk about their differences and it surprises K.C. to find out that she wants custody of him. He refuses saying that he doesn't want a drunk mom getting high, but she promises she's changed and has already set up a meeting with his social worker. To this, K.C. replies sarcastically, "Awesome! See you later then." and he leaves. In class, K.C. is seen sharpening his pencil. Jenna comes along and says that he didn't answer any of her calls last night. K.C. then explains the whole "mom incident" and how she wants custody of him. Jenna thinks that's good, but K.C. disagrees. The conversation ends when Jenna says he can't ignore his mother for the rest of his life. In K.C.'s group home, his social worker as well as his mom are there discussing taking custody. K.C. says he cannot waste the time and says he simply doesn't want to go. His social worker says group homes are for people that have no alternatives. K.C. talks about how his mom is a junkie, but she claims she's been clean for two years. K.C. continues his personal attacks on his mom, and seeing how it's hurting her, the social worker decides he wants to talk to K.C. alone. He promises to inform Mrs.Guthrie about the decision tomorrow. K.C. and his social worker are talking about the custody situation, and how he has to go back to his mom. K.C. asks if he can stay at his mom's for a week and if things get rough he wants to come back to the group home. K.C. and Jenna are at Lisa's house (K.C.'s mom) and they are having dinner. Just when Lisa leaves to get ice cream for K.C. he finds it an excuse to be able to go back to the group home. He rumages through her stuff. He looks at all the cabinets thinking he found pills when really they are for headaches. K.C. keeps looking and finds alcohol. Jenna disapproves about this and saids that its normal for people to have one bottle of alcohol. K.C. plans on taking the bottle and file false claims against her stating that she gave it to him. K.C. has just put the bottle in his backpack when his mom comes back. The episode ends with K.C. and Jenna at The Dot talking out the dinner. K.C. wants Jenna to help him lie, but Jenna wants no part in it. K.C. feels betrayed and asks if he's taking his mom's side. K.C. accidently drops the bottle after Jenna said, "Maybe it's the right side." and leaves. Bianca sees the bottle of alcohol and asks him if he's got a plan for that bottle. Bianca smirks, and says she might be able to help him with that. Subplot Clare is in English class along with Eli. Clare is flabbergasted that she got a "C" to which Ms. Dawes replies that her recent writing has become distant and impersonal. Clare argues saying she used complex word structure and advanced vocabulary. Ms. Dawes says, "But the assignment didn't tell me who you are, what you want. You can't hide behind vampire fiction or-" Clare interrupts stating she is not hiding behind anything. Ms. Dawes tells her to prove it, and she points to Eli, her new writing partner. Eli asks, "Me?" Ms. Dawes says Eli writes well, but he's a little wordy and that him and Clare will be editing each other's work this semester. Clare sarcastically replies, "Great, that will be fun." Ms. Dawes says that they have a very special partnership like the one of Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes. Clare replies, "Sylvia Plath killed herself." When getting out of class, Eli and Clare try to go through the door at the same time, but Eli bumps her and smirks while walking out. Alli is waiting outside the classroom and Clare attempts to complain about what just happened. Alli teases her, and begins talking about her problem instead. At home, Clare is sitting down at what appears to be the dining room and is thinking of ideas and stories on her laptop. Her mom comes by and asks if she likes her dress to which she replies, "You look great." When her dad gets home, her mom asks the same question and he replies without any interest which leads to them fighting. Clare stops it by saying they are fighting again. Her parents are astounded and only reply with "We're disagreeing. Don't worry sweetie." The next day, Eli is seen evaluating Clare's work. Clare finally agrees with Ms. Dawes that she does have writer's block. Eli simply replies for her to not hand it in. "And tell her what? That the dog ate my homework?" Clare sarcastically remarks and Eli replies that she could just take off. Clare asks if he meant skipping and he says, "If you want to get official." Clare thinks about the pros and cons of skipping. The bell then rings and as Eli says, "Decision time!" Clare packs up her food and Eli just sits there looking at her questioningly. Clare walks off, but at the doorway she turns around. Eli gives her a confused look. Clare simply says, "Well? Are you coming?" Eli takes his stuff quickly and runs off with her. As they go out the door, they look around to see if anyone is watching, They run out the door laughing and smiling. While sitting on a bench, Clare and Eli are evaluating each other's work. Eli sarcastically remarks that this is the first time he's ever skipped school to do school work. Eli saids she a a good writer but she just doesn't have as many points of views. Clare protests and Eli once again, sarcastically remarks how controversial. Clare sets the essay down and asks what she should right about. Eli says she should write about something that pisses her off. "Besides my English partner?" Clare replies. Eli sarcastically says, "Ouch!" and smirks. "If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?" Eli questions. Clare thinks for a moment and mentions that her parents haven't been getting along. Eli suggests she write about that, but Clare says it's personal. Eli scoffs and says, "You care too much what people think." Clare denies it. "Then prove it. Scream, at the top of your lungs," Eli dares. Clare prepares herself and screams quietly. Eli rolls his eyes and asks if that's the best she can do. Clare stands up and wipes the dust off her clothes. She then actually screams on the top of her lungs giving a few people slight heart attacks. Clare then crosses her arms telling Eli it's his turn. Eli simply replies, "Yeah, not my style." He gets up and Clare is like "What? You have to." Eli just shrugs saying it's not his style. Then Clare starts walking toward him, telling him he has to and Eli backs up until he reaches a pole. Clare is against him and he is holding her wrists putting them in an uncomfortable situation. The scene concludes with Clare awkwardly backing up and quickly sitting back down. Later that night, Clare is typing her English homework when she gets an IM from Eli. eli-gold49: more public embarrassment tonight? clare-e23: is that an invitation? eli-gold49: do you want it to be? Clare is just about to reply when her parents come downstairs fighting again. Her mother has an event to attend to and asks Clare if she can come along. Clare stares at her and then the IM. "Actually, don't worry about it. I'll go by myself," her mom says. "I can wear my navy dress," Clare says. Her mom is relieved and says "Okay I'll go iron it." Clare replies to Eli. clare-e23: love to hang - but i can't. Third Plot Alli is waiting outside of Clare 's English class. When she appears, Clare is still annoyed about Eli and complains about him to Alli. Alli couldn't care less, because she is more focused on someone else, someone who happens to be Drew. Alli then looks at Drew. Ever since Alli laid eyes on him she knew they were meant to be as she claims. Clare asks if she had even talked to him and Alli states that you can't just talk to a guy like that. Clare pushes her in front of Drew and Alli is totally humiliated for her loss of words and how he described her as "Sav's little sister." The next day, Alli walks into the classroom with her phone, and starts to complain about how Clare hadn't answered her cell phone the previous day. Clare looks up from her English assignment and asks if Alli can save the looks until after she's finished. Alli is worried about who will give her guy advice and Clare simply states that she should try asking a guy. Alli looks at Dave and while they are talking, Dave keeps assuming this "person" Alli has interest in is him. Alli plans to throw a big Bhandari bash so Drew and her can get close since her parents are out of town. Sav is talking to Mr. Simpson about how the Degrassi test-scores dropped, so there won't be as much fun. Mr. Simpson wants to put on a student show-case to show Degrassi parents about how well their students are doing. Dave talks to Sav about the Big Bhandari Bash Alli is planning. Sav is shocked since he knows nothing about the party at his house. Sav talks to Alli about the Big Bhandari Bash and Alli talks her way out of it. Sav is reluctant in allowing her to throw the party, but after awhile he agrees, as long as she stays out of hi room. Drew then walks up to Alli asking if she's throwing a party. Alli asks if he wants to come and the scene ends with Alli giving a big smile. It's time for the Big Bhandari Bash and Alli makes sure she wore something sexy. They play never have I ever. ''"Never have I never" is a game where the player says something they never did and if someone did that, they take off a article of clothing. The game gets juicy as Alli and Drew are giving off smirks and grins while taking off an article of clothing at a time. In the end, Alli takes Drew's watch so Drew has to come back. As they flirt, they lean in and make out. Featured Music= Featured Music *"Let It Go"'' by Magneto - Heard during the opening football scene of the episode. *''"The Good Life"'' by Amber Pacific - Heard when Eli grabs Clare's wrists when they're skipping class. *''"Take You Down"'' by Shy Talkers - Heard during Alli's game of "I Never...". *''"Good Times"'' by Royalchord - Heard when Clare IM's Eli and continues when she talks to her mom.﻿ |-| Gallery= Gallery Claire and eli skipping school degrassi season 10.png Claire and her parents fighting degrassi season 10.png Drew and alli kiss degrassi season 10.png Eli and claire degrassi season 10.png Kc.jpg Kc and his mom degrassi season 10.jpg Kc and jenna degrassi season 10.png Dtng1005-1008-10.jpg Dtng1005-1008-11.jpg Eli_weird_2.jpg dtng1005-1008-1.jpg normal_1007_(2).jpg normal_1007_(5).jpg normal_1007_(36).jpg normal_1007_(46).jpg normal_1007_(109).jpg normal_1007_(114).jpg normal_1007_(124).jpg normal_1007_(130).jpg normal_1007_(132).jpg normal_1007_(159).jpg normal_1007_(163).jpg 12-deg-1005-1008.jpg Normal betteroffalone.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-01.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-02.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-03.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-04.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-05.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-06.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-07.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-09.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-10.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-11.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-12.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-13.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-14.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-15.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-17.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-18.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-19.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-20.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-21.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-23.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-24.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-25.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-26.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-27.jpg |-| Link= Link *Watch Better Off Alone (1)﻿ Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Family Issues Category:Party Category:Fights Category:Sports Category:Drugs Category:College Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Love Triangles